Love & Truth
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: A luta, a declaração, o tempo. Depois da guerra acabar, Naruto se lembra do que Hinata lhe disse na última vez que o viu. *NaruHina*, presente pra Shinoda-q


**Se Naruto me pertencesse** essa fic ia ser parte principal da história, porque eu sei dar a devida importância ao melhor clã de Konoha, coisa que o Kishi não sabe uú

Dedicada à Shinoda-q, porque eu tinha prometido uma R/H pra ela que acabou não dando certo, então eu fiz essa *-* /Sinceramente Tamy, você saiu ganhando, essa fic está muito melhor XD

O nome da fic é uma música da YUI, que, by the way, é minha 3ª favorita.

A música citada no começo e no fim em negrito se chama Dulce Compañia, da Julieta Venegas. (eu por acaso ouvi essa música enquanto escrevia e consegui inspiração pra escrever a parte final). Ouçam, é muito boa o/

Só pra situar vocês no momento da fic: Sasuke voltou pra vila e foi perdoado, a guerra acabou, Tsunade está vivíssima, Danzou teve uma morte horrível (6) e seu título de Hokage foi revogado.

Fic não recomendada para diabéticos e pessoas intolerantes à grandes concentrações de glicose.

* * *

_**Nada que venga de afuera**_

_**Me puede hacer mas feliz**_

_**Como sentir tu mirada**_

_**Tranquila sobre mi.**_

* * *

Lá estava ele de novo, comendo lamen no Ichiraku. Se tivesse idade suficiente, estaria enchendo a cara de sakê.

- O que você tem Naruto? Não devia estar na festa, comemorando o fim da guerra?

- E você também não devia estar lá?

- E-eu... Vim encontrar uma pessoa que estava para chegar agora de noite. Mas não é de mim que estamos falando. Você parece deprimido. – Shikamaru disfarçou e tratou logo de voltar o assunto para o desânimo de Naruto.

- Pareço é? – ele mexia o conteúdo da tigela com seus hashis, sem apetite pra comer.

Sabendo que aquilo ia ser um assunto chato e problemático, o Nara sentou-se ao lado dele. Não ia deixar de ajudar o amigo quando podia.

- Vamos Naruto, me conte o que aconteceu.

- É que... Eu passei tanto tempo para resgatar Sasuke, só pra ver Sakura-chan sorrir de novo, e agora que ele voltou... Eu achei que Sakura-chan ia gostar um pouco mais de mim, mas... Depois que Sasuke pediu perdão a todos, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi beijar ele, bem na minha frente.

Naruto parou de brincar com a comida e colocou os hashis de lado.

- Isso não teria sido tão ruim se os dois não combinassem tanto. Acho que nunca vi Sakura-chan tão feliz como quando beijou Sasuke. Eu fui esquecido completamente no momento em que ele correspondeu ao beijo dela.

- Mas você não sabia o tempo todo que ela gostava dele? Por que então se empenhou tanto para trazê-lo de volta à vila?

- Porque ele é meu melhor amigo! Não podia deixar que ele fosse destruído pelo ódio e pelo sentimento de vingança. Não quero que Sakura-chan fique comigo forçada. Não quero minha felicidade à custa da dela.

- Naruto...você é muito idiota. – Shikamaru disse depois de uma pausa, entrelaçou os dedos atrás da cabeça.

- O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou, ofendido.

- Você nunca gostou da Sakura, e sabe disso, mas não tem condições de admitir.

- Do que está falando?! É claro que eu gosto dela! – Naruto estava de pé e quase gritando.

- Desde quando você _acha_ que gosta da Sakura?

- Eu sei lá... Desde a academia ninja, desde sempre!

- Aí está sua resposta. Use seu cérebro um pouco. A maioria das pessoas acha que gosta de alguém quando é pequeno, mas o que um monte de crianças sabe sobre sentimentos de verdade? Apesar da Sakura dizer que gosta do Sasuke desde pequena, acho que antes era só amizade misturada com admiração. Mas ela acabou mesmo se apaixonando por ele.

Naruto sentou-se novamente.

- Acontece que você tem por ela o mesmo sentimento que tinha antes, não é?

Ele não respondeu, somente mirou a tigela com o lamen já frio.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Você achou que a vontade de proteger e cuidar de Sakura era algo além de amizade, mas não era. – Shikamaru soltou os dedos e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo – Isso que você sente por ela, qualquer um de nós sente por nossos amigos. O problema é que você não cresceu, parece que ainda é o mesmo idiota da época da academia.

Cada um olhava para um lado, e enquanto Shikamaru continuava despreocupado como sempre, Naruto pensava nas palavras dele.

- Essas garotas são muito estranhas. – o Nara recomeçou - Sakura tanto fez que conseguiu ficar com Sasuke. Ino correu atrás dele a vida toda, pra agora estar aos beijos com Kiba na festa. Acho que vi Tenten beijando alguém quando estava vindo pra cá, mas não sei quem era. Hinata estava sentada perto do pai dela lá na festa, com cara de quem acha que está no lugar errado. Temari disse que...

Como se uma enorme pedra de gelo tivesse caído em seu estômago, Naruto se deu conta de duas coisas. A primeira era que ele _realmente_ não estava apaixonado por Sakura. Ela era sua amiga, e assim deveria continuar a ser. É claro que ele sentia vontade de protegê-la, mas percebeu que nunca tinha se imaginado _junto _com ela, como namorado. A segunda era que havia _outra_ pessoa pela qual ele tinha um sentimento especial, guardado dentro de si por muito tempo, sem que ele tivesse parado pra prestar atenção nele, algo diferente do que sentia por Sakura. Foi no nome dessa pessoa que sua mente se fixou depois de Shikamaru a ter mencionado. De repente, Naruto se levantou.

- O que foi?

- Hinata... – ele disse baixinho.

- É, foi o que eu disse. Hinata está na festa sentada perto do pai dela, mas acho que não está gostando muito de ficar lá....

Naruto já não prestava mais atenção no que o amigo dizia. Milhares de coisas passavam rápidas por sua cabeça.

"_Quando eu olho pra você, fico com um sentimento intenso no coração..." _¹

"_Você me mostrou o jeito certo de viver..." _²

"_Queria tanto poder andar ao seu lado..." _²

"_E por isso, se for pra te proteger, eu não tenho medo de morrer. Porque, Naruto-kun... __**eu te amo**__." _²

- Shikamaru... – ele disse devagar.

- O que é? – o outro olhava pra ele, estranhando aquela mudança de atitude repentina.

- Obrigado por ter vindo aqui falar comigo. Agora eu preciso ir.

Naruto virou as costas e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode em direção à festa de comemoração ao fim da guerra.

- _OE, TEME_! EU NÃO VOU PAGAR SUA CONTA! – Shikamaru gritou para ele, mas dificilmente o loiro ouviria.

Corria. E enquanto fazia isso, pensava.

Pensava nos dias de academia ninja, onde Hinata sempre esteve o observando de longe, no Chunnin Shiken, e Hinata se preocupando em lhe dar uma pomada para feridas, na luta dela contra Neji, onde a herdeira Hyuuga pode enfrentar o primo com confiança ao seguir o exemplo do próprio Naruto. Pensava no dia das finais do Shiken, em que ela lhe disse sinceramente que acreditava na força dele, pensava também no dia que ele voltou da jornada com Jiraiya, e ela desmaiou só por ter falado com ele.

Finalmente, recordou a coisa mais importante de todas: a confissão que ela havia feito pouco antes de se lançar à morte contra Pain. Não tinha sido Sakura, nem qualquer outro de seus amigos que se ofereceu em sacrifício só para ele ter uma chance de sobreviver. Ninguém mais havia tentado socorrê-lo naquela hora, _só ela_. É claro que ele havia pedido pra não interferirem na luta, mas sua vitória só foi possível porque Hinata fez o impensável, e enfrentou um inimigo mais poderoso que ela só pelo amor que sentia por Naruto. E na hora que ele achou que ela havia morrido, a dor comeu suas entranhas, o desejo de ter poder suficiente para matar seu inimigo invadiu sua mente, e pela primeira vez deixou a Kyuubi liberar seis caudas, que mais tarde se tornariam nove, somente para poder vingar a garota. Mas por que ele se empenharia tanto para vingá-la? É claro que sentiria o mesmo se algum outro amigo seu morresse em sua frente, e também iria querer fazer justiça por eles, mas... seria com a mesma intensidade que tinha desejado fazer por Hinata?

E quando escancarou a porta do salão onde a festa acontecia, a verdade já estava impregnada em todo seu corpo.

"_Eu a amo."_ – ele pensou.

As pessoas mais próximas à porta se assustaram com o barulho.

- Hey Naruto! Onde você estava? Venha comer um pouco, isso está ótimo! – Chouji disse ao garoto, enquanto pegava mais coisas na longa mesa perto da entrada, com a boca já cheia de comida.

- Você viu a Hinata? – ele perguntou apressado.

- Vi sim, ela está ali no sofá do outro lado do salão. – ele apontou. – Mas você deveria mesmo comer um pouco...

Deixou o amigo falando sozinho e foi para onde ele havia indicado. Quando estava a poucos metros de distância, parou e virou de costas. O que diria a ela, afinal? _"Hey, descobri que te amo, quer namorar comigo?" _não parecia muito bom. O local estava preenchido com as vozes das pessoas que conversavam animadamente. Hinata não podia vê-lo dali, pois havia muita gente no meio deles naquele momento. Quando, porém, alguns saíram da frente, ela ergueu a cabeça e deu de cara com a roupa laranja e preta do seu shinobi favorito. Imediatamente sentiu o coração bater como louco, as mãos suarem e a respiração ficar descompassada.

- Hinata, eu fiquei surpreso com você. – Hiashi disse.

- Huh? – ela olhou para o pai ao seu lado.

-Não tinha idéia que você já havia aprendido o Juuho Soushiken ³. Fiquei sabendo do que você fez na luta contra Pain, e apesar de eu ter achado uma tolice você tentar enfrentar um inimigo que claramente estava num nível muito acima do seu, esse jutsu é muito difícil de aprender. Então acho que devo lhe dar algum crédito como herdeira da família, afinal.

- Ah...Bem, foi o Neji nii-san q-quem me ensinou.

- Neji? Então eu devo agradecê-lo por ter feito isso. Fico feliz que você dois tenham treinado juntos. Neji é realmente o gênio do nosso clã, você tem muito a aprender com ele.

- Falando de mim? – Neji chegou e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata.

- Neji, eu lhe agradeço por ter ensinado um jutsu tão avançado como o Juuho Soushiken para Hinata. Ela tem progredido bastante ultimamente com a sua ajuda.

- Não precisa, eu só estou preocupado com a segurança dos membros do clã. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

Os dois conversavam normalmente, mas Hinata tinha os olhos fixos nas costas de Naruto. Sentiu que a cor sumiu de seu rosto e a alma de seu corpo, quando ele se virou e caminhou até ela. Procurou qualquer outra coisa para olhar, menos o shinobi que se aproximava.

- Olá Neji, Hiashi-sama. – Naruto chegou até eles, os cumprimentou e parou na frente da garota. Os dois retribuíram o cumprimento.

- Achei que você já tinha ido pra casa...

- Não... eu estava no Ichiraku.

- O que estava fazendo lá? Até o próprio Ichiraku está aqui na festa.

- É, eu sei. Foi um dos aprendizes dele que me atendeu. Na verdade, eu ia ficar por lá, mas... – respirou fundo uma vez - Hinata, posso falar com você um instante?

"_Não desmaie, não desmaie, não desmaie..."_ foi tudo que ela conseguiu pensar. Levantou o olhar e mirou o rosto dele, mas não suportou encará-lo diretamente.

Hinata não tinha esperado que ele viesse falar com ela depois _daquilo_, primeiro porque ela achou que morreria depois de atacar Pain, então se declarou para não morrer com o arrependimento de nunca ter expressado seus sentimentos, segundo porque ela sabia que ele estava preocupado em resgatar Sasuke. Mas ela não morrera, e Sasuke estava são e salvo num canto escuro do prédio com Sakura (ela viu quando os dois saíram da festa disfarçadamente por uma porta na lateral). Duvidando que ele se lembrasse do que ela havia dito naquele dia (e rezando pra isso), juntou coragem para responder.

- Ha-hai. – disse de cabeça baixa.

- Uhm, então... Hiashi-sama, se importa se eu roubá-la de vocês por um instante?

- Absolutamente, podem ir. Neji, eu estou indo embora. Você vai se demorar por aqui?

- Não, daqui a pouco vou embora também.

- Hinata, não volte muito tarde para casa. Amanhã vamos acordar cedo, temos uma cerimônia importante com a Hokage.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu Naruto para fora do salão. Estranhou a atitude quieta dele, e a aparente falta de palavras. Se Hinata, que era a tímida, não sabia o que dizer, porque Naruto, que era o extrovertido, estava igualmente calado?

- Vamos correr um pouco. – ele disse. Ela concordou e ambos saltaram por cima de alguns telhados recém-consertados, até chegarem numa parte não muito afastada da vila.

Quando pararam de correr, Hinata ficou petrificada no chão, sem ter a mínima idéia do que fazer. Naruto olhou para ela uma vez, então começou a andar de um lado para outro, nervoso.

- Na-naruto-kun? – ela arriscou chamá-lo.

Ele parou de andar e a encarou de novo. No momento em que seus olhos cruzaram com os dela, Hinata abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe, eu acabei te trazendo aqui sem dar nenhuma explicação. – ele riu sem vontade e coçou a cabeça. – É que... eu tenho um assunto importante pra falar com você, mas não sei como começar a falar.

Ela juntou as mãos na altura do peito e usou todo seu autocontrole para não desmaiar.

- Você lembra.... ah, que idiotice minha, é claro que você lembra... do dia que Pain havia me capturado no meio da luta, e você... – Naruto parou de falar para escolher as próximas palavras que deveria dizer.

Então _era_ mesmo sobre a confissão dela que ele queria falar. Obviamente ia arranjar um jeito cavalheiresco de dizer que a considerava uma boa amiga, nada mais do que isso. As pernas dela estavam fracas, sentia que cairia a qualquer momento, e todo seu corpo tremia. Era pior ele nunca saber que ela o amava ou ser rejeitada? Hinata ainda não sabia a resposta disso, mas sentia que iria descobrir agora.

- Olha, pra falar a verdade, eu sou muito burro pra esse tipo de coisa. Sakura-chan uma vez me disse que você sempre esteve me observando, torcendo por mim, e tudo mais... Antes disso eu nunca tinha reparado, sério.

Ótimo, então ele iria falar de Sakura agora. Era pior ele nunca saber que ela o amava ou ser rejeitada porque o coração de Naruto já tinha dona? Hinata escolheu a segunda opção. Ainda mais porque tal dona não o amava em retorno.

- Aí eu acabei percebendo que você sempre foi a que mais acreditou em mim, mesmo antes de eu aprender senjutsu e ficar tão forte quanto estou agora. Naquela hora que você pulou na minha frente e Pain quase te matou, eu senti uma coisa tão ruim, uma coisa que eu não pude suportar.

Espera, do que ele estava falando agora? Esta conversa estava ficando ainda mais estranha. Se pelo menos ela controlasse o tremor e a fraqueza nas pernas...

- Eu achei que você estava morta, e... – fechou os olhos para esquecer aquela imagem – Por causa disso, eu me descontrolei e quase fui dominado pelo poder da Kyuubi. Toda vez que eu preciso de força, fico tentado a usar o chakra dela, mas dessa vez não foi só para obter força que eu o usei. Foi para me vingar de Pain, porque ele havia tirado de mim uma pessoa _muito especial_, e ainda por cima você tinha acabado de me dizer tudo aquilo...

Juntando o pouco de coragem que tinha no momento, Hinata olhou para Naruto, procurando no rosto dele os traços de sinceridade que esperava encontrar. E todos os traços estavam lá. Abaixou o olhar outra vez, e procurou controlar a respiração.

- Sabe, eu passei minha vida toda achando que gostava da Sakura-chan, e agora... – ele se aproximou dela, e pousou as mãos nos ombros da garota. – Hinata, olhe pra mim.

O tremor passou, a fraqueza nas pernas também. O que movia a Hyuuga agora não era a decepção, nem o amor. Era a desconfiança que por acaso passou em sua mente.

- Naruto-kun – ela disse firme, com as mãos apoiadas no peito dele, como que para mantê-lo distante – Antes de qualquer coisa, me responda uma pergunta.

- O que?

- Está... Está me falando tudo isso só porque Sakura-chan escolheu Sasuke-kun ao invés de você?

"_Droga! Ela entendeu errado!"_ – ele pensou. Hinata tinha todo o direito de se sentir assim. Por mais que gostasse dele, não ia querer ficar como uma substituta de Sakura. Sem soltar os ombros dela, Naruto respondeu:

- É isso que eu estou tentando esclarecer! Eu finalmente percebi que nunca gostei de verdade dela! Se eu estou aqui te falando todas essas coisas, é porque eu entendi que tudo que ela quer de mim, e tudo que _eu_ quero dela é amizade!

De seus olhos brancos, lágrimas discretas nasceram. Seria mesmo possível? Ele ia mesmo dizer agora o que ela sempre sonhou ouvir?

- Hinata, se eu estou aqui hoje, tão próximo de você, é porque eu te amo.

Como se toda sua força tivesse sido sugada, ela ameaçou desmaiar, mas Naruto ainda a segurava. Mais do que segurar, ele agora estava chegando mais perto.

- Me perdoe por não ter te procurado mais cedo. Eu realmente sou um idiota. Espero que não seja tarde demais.

Sem dúvida, os lábios dele tocando os dela não era uma ilusão, nem um sonho. Se fosse um sonho, ela faria de tudo para continuar dormindo. Ele a abraçou forte e a trouxe para o mais perto possível. Ela o abraçou também, enquanto sentia o gosto salgado das próprias lágrimas se misturarem com o beijo. Naruto se afastou um pouco dela, e Hinata manteve os olhos fechados por conta disso. Teve medo de abri-los e descobrir que nada tinha sido real. Mas na verdade, ele havia parado somente para limpar as lágrimas que ela ainda soltava.

- Uhm... por que você está chorando? – a voz dele soou preocupada.

- N-Não sei.

- Ei, pode abrir os olhos sabe, eu ainda estou aqui.

Ela seguiu o conselho dele, e pela primeira vez o encarou sem medo. Os olhos dela brilhavam por causa das lágrimas. Naruto usou as pontas dos dedos para enxugar as duas últimas que caíram, então a beijou com ainda mais urgência. Era mais do que Hinata já havia desejado. Ele a _amava_ de verdade, e estava ali a beijando por vontade própria. O que seria de sua vida agora? Uma vez, ele havia dito que se tornaria Hokage e mudaria as tradições do clã Hyuuga. Será que ele se lembrava disso ainda? Bem, quem se importa com isso agora? O homem de sua vida estava em seus braços, e era tudo que ela precisava saber no momento.

***

Deitados na grama, eles admiravam o céu estrelado e a lua crescente.

-Hinata?

-Hai?

-Você está quieta demais. Não está chorando de novo, está? – Naruto se apoiou em um braço e levantou-se o suficiente para olhá-la.

Hinata sorriu quando viu a cara de preocupado que ele fez.

-Não estou.

-Ah, ok. Se ainda estivesse chorando, eu iria te beijar até você parar.

Não fosse a timidez, Hinata teria respondido que então deveria ter continuado a chorar, mas limitou-se a sorrir de novo. Ele tornou a deitar e olhar as estrelas.

-Naruto? – fez força para não dizer _"-kun"_.

-Uhm?

-Quando você for eleito Hokage, a-ainda vai se lembrar de mim?

Ficou em silêncio por um instante, até dizer:

-Você acha que tudo o que eu te disse hoje é verdade?

-Hai.

-Então não tem como eu esquecer de você só porque virei Hokage. – ele procurou pela mão dela na grama, e a segurou. Riu quando viu que ela estava ruborizada – Você sempre confiou em mim mais do que qualquer um. Não resolva duvidar agora.

-Não f-foi isso que eu quis dizer! – ela se apressou em explicar, mas ele a beijou de novo.

-Relaxa. Se depender de mim, o clã Hyuuga vai ganhar um Uzumaki de presente em breve. – sorriu mostrando todos seus dentes brancos. Hinata limitou-se a ficar ainda mais vermelha. Aquilo tinha sido, _sem dúvida_, um sub-pedido de casamento. – AH DROGA! Já é tarde! Seu pai disse pra você voltar logo! Vamos embora antes que...

-E-Eu... – ela o interrompeu, e Naruto parou para prestar atenção nela. – Eu queria ficar mais um pouco.

Sorrindo ainda mais abertamente do que antes, Naruto se levantou e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo.

-Eu também queria, mas se demorarmos mais um pouco, amanhã eu serei uma pilha de ossos enterrada no fundo da sua casa.

Com a mesma rapidez que vieram, voltaram para a vila. Hinata queria ir sozinha pra casa, mas Naruto insistiu em acompanhá-la. Logo estavam na entrada da propriedade dos Hyuuga.

- Te vejo amanhã. – ele disse, alegre.

-Naruto, posso te pedir uma co...

Antes que ela terminasse de falar, ele já estava a beijando. Segurou a cabeça dela com as mãos, enquanto ela abraçava sua cintura. Pararam quando o ar em seus pulmões havia sumido.

-Quando você quiser um desses de novo, não precisa pedir.

Pra não perder o costume, Hinata ficou completamente vermelha de vergonha. Deu um selinho rápido nele e correu para dentro do casarão.

Naruto foi embora achando que aquele era o dia mais feliz da sua vida, assim como Hinata achava que era o dela. Mesmo que nenhum dos dois soubesse que a cerimônia do dia seguinte envolvia Naruto se tornando Hokage, e a beijando na frente de todos ao receber a notícia.

* * *

_**Eres dulce compañia, y mi alma tiene sed  
Me siento resucitada cuando tu me vês**_

* * *

-Como foi, Kouji? – Hiashi perguntou a um dos membros do clã Hyuuga.

-Naruto-kun não tentou nada de mais com Hinata-sama. Ele a levou para um lugar perto do centro da vila, e conversou bastante com ela. Depois disse que não queria saber de Sakura-san, e que na verdade amava Hinata-sama. Eles se beijaram, e depois deitaram na grama para olhar o céu. Foi o próprio Naruto-kun quem lembrou primeiro que o senhor estava esperando sua filha voltar logo, então a trouxe para cá.

-Muito bem, Kouji. Desculpe por ter feito você seguir os dois hoje, mas eu queria saber se ela ia ficar bem. _Mas você tem certeza_ que ele não ultrapassou os limites?

-Hai.

-Só porque esse moleque vai se tornar o Hokage amanhã, não quer dizer que pode fazer o quem bem entender com a minha filha...

***

* * *

_¹ frase dita pela Hinata no capítulo 98 do mangá, não lembro o número do episódio :B_

_² frases ditas pela Hinata no capítulo 437 do mangá (cof cof melhor cap. de todos cof cof)._

_³ golpe que a Hinata usa contra o Pain. Não se sabe absolutamente nada sobre ele, apenas que quem for vítima de um golpe desse __táfudido, dik._

**N/A:** mesmo que ninguém leia essa fic, ou leia e não goste, eu estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por tê-la escrito *-*

Nunca achei que um dia teria inspiração suficiente pra escrever NaruHina, mesmo sendo obcecada por eles, oh~

É bem óbvio, mas pra quem não percebeu, essa fic é o que eu sonho todos os dias sobre como o final de Naruto devia ser *p*

Chega de N/A! Quem sentir vontade, deixa uma review pra me fazer feliz okay?

jya! \o\

**N/B:** Oh droga, a diabética aqui pode ter um troço sabia? AHUSDUHAUHSDHUASD'

Nee-san, você é uma ficwritter do cacete e tudo que você pegar pra escrever vai ficar bom! Eu não fui sua beta, eu fui mais a amiga que você quer converter a favor desse shipper! Parabéns (LL)


End file.
